Levi's Brat
by Shunnybee
Summary: "What's your name? " The man looked down on me with an annoyed look. "What?" I asked looking up at the man before. He scoffed. "What's your name, brat?" The man repeated.
1. Chapter 1

"What's your name? " The man looked down on me with an annoyed look.

"What?" I asked looking up at the man before. He scoffed.

"What's your name, brat?" The man repeated. This time he called me a brat.

"I'm not a brat. And my name is Eren Jaeger." I said standing up. I had run into on my way home.

Now that I noticed, he's actually quite small, but he's very handsome. With his perfectly cut black hair and his grey eyes. From the looks of it, he

"Oi brat. Stop staring. It's rude." The man suddenly pulled me from my thoughts. He had called me a brat again.

"I'm not a brat. My name is Eren. What's your name? " I asked looking down at him.

"Levi." He said looking down at his watch.

"Just Levi?" I asked. Everyone has a last name.

"To you, I'm Levi. Now if you'll excuse me." He said, beginning to walk away from me. For some reason, I want to see him more. No. I have to see him more. And before I knew it..

"Hey Levi!" I yelled after him, walking fast to catch up to him. He stops and looks at me with that same annoyed look.

"What is it? I have somewhere to be."

"Do you want to meet tomorrow? For some coffee at Starbucks?" He looks down at his watch again before he looks back to me.

"Whatever. I'll be there at 8:00 and you better be there, or else." He says. Afterwards he walks away again. And this time, I didn't stop him. I get to see him tomorrow.

I walk to my apartment and find my key to unlock the door. I live alone, but my sister Mikasa comes by to visit. I set down my bag and flop down on my uncomfortable couch. I turn on my TV and just flip to a random channel. Luckily today is Friday, and I don't have classes on Saturday. I get to see Levi again. This time I might get to learn more about him. And that idea is making me anxious about tomorrow. After a while, I began to drift asleep, so I turned off the TV and walked to my bedroom.

It's not very big, but it's nice. I change into a shirt and pajama pants. I flop down on my bed, resting my head on my pillow. Soon enough, my thoughts of Levi put me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep, Beep, Beep

Eren groaned at the sound of his alarm going off. He slowly sits up in his bed and slaps his hand down on the alarm button. He stands and stretches and walks towards his bathroom. He took a quick shower and carefully picked out his clothes for the day. In the end, he ended up picking out a white t-shirt, black pants and black converse. When he looked at the clock, he saw that it was 7:00. Starbucks is only a fifteen minute walk from his apartment, so if he left now, he would be early. 'That will show Levi that I can arrive on time.' Eren walks to his front door, finding his keys, phone and wallet on the way there. He opens and closes the door behind him and locks it. He makes his way down the stairs, since his apartment is on the second floor of the building. On his way to Starbucks, he found a twenty dollar bill on the sidewalk. 'Heh. Talk about lucky.'He thinks as he continues on his way to Starbucks. When he enters Starbucks, he's taken by surprise. Levi is already there, drinking black tea.

Eren quietly makes his way to the line to order his drink. As he did so, he felt Levi's intense gaze on him the entire time as he stood there. When Eren got his (insert drink), he walks over to where Levi is sitting. He quietly sits down across from him and begins to drink his drink. After 5 minutes of awkward silence, Levi asks Eren an important question.

"Why did you want to meet me here, brat?" Levi asked, staring blankly at the boy. Eren stared into his drink, not being able to look Levi in the eye.

"I want to learn more about you. You have caught my attention. " Eren stated, looking up at Levi afterwards. The older man just nodded his head and went back to reading his book.

"What do you want to know? Make it quick, I have to leave in 15 minutes for a meeting." Levi stated, still looking down at his book.

"Well... What type of job do you have?" Eren asked off of the top of his head.

"I'm am CEO of The Rose Company. " Levi stated, not looking up once.

"What's your last name?"

"That you do not need to know."

"Then..What's your favorite color?"

"Don't have one."

"What type of movies do you like?"

"I prefer reading."

Question after question Eren asked, and answer after answer Levi gave until it was finally time for him to leave. Levi gathered all of his stuff as he stood. Eren began to stand as well, and walked with Levi to the door.

"Hey, Levi? " He asks.

"What?" Levi responded, slight irritation being heard in his voice.

"Can we exchange phone numbers? " Eren asks. He didn't want to lose touch with Levi after today, and this was the best way he could of.

Without actually answering, Levi pulls out his phone and holds his hand out for Eren's. Eren immediately pulls his phone out of his back pocket and hands it to Levi. After 5 minutes, Levi gives him his phone back and walks to a black car parked in front of Starbucks. Soon afterwards he drives off. Eren looked down at his phone and smiled.

'I got Levi's number!' He internally gloated. But this was cut short, as a voice called out to him.

"Oi! Eren!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap:_

 _'I got Levi's number!' He internally gloated. But this was cut short, as a voice called out to him._

 _"Oi! Eren!"_

* * *

I groaned at the sound of his voice. My ex. Jean Kirstein, who is the biggest douche I have ever met in my entire life. I can't even remember why I dated him in the first place. I hadn't seen him in months, yet here he is, standing across the street from Starbucks. Wanting to avoid him, I began walking back to my apartment. But as soon as I began to cross the street back to my apartment, he had already caught up to me.

"Jaeger. I know you heard me." I groaned as I slowly turn to face him.

"What do you want, Jean?"

Jean laughs, apparently amused at my irritation.

"Who was that guy you were just with?"

I scoff. 'Why does he care?'

"Why do you care?"

"What? Is he your new sugar daddy?"

"Who the hell even uses that word anymore?"

"You keep answering my questions with questions. So I assume I'm right. Like always."

I scoff again but this time even louder.

"When the hell have you ever been right about anything? If anything you're always wrong." I say looking both ways. As I crossed, he followed right behind.

'I hope he gets hit by a car.'

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jaeger. I've always been right." I didn't have to turn around to know that he was grinning.

He continued to bug me until I reached my apartment building. Before I reach the stairs, I turn and sweep his feet out from under him. Soon after I race up the stairs and pull out my key. As soon as I get to my door I unlock it quickly.

"Jaeger! I'm going to kill you!" Jean says racing up the stairs.

"No you won't!" I yelled, opening the door and closing and locking it behind me quickly.

"Eren! Open this door right now!" Jean yelled. He started banging on the door.

"Like hell I will! Leave before I call the cops!" I yelled back. After a while, the banging began to cease.

"I'll catch you sooner or later Jaeger. " Jean says. Soon I hear footsteps on the stairs leading down. I plop down on my couch.

'Great. This started out a very good day. Jean just had to mess it up. What else could worsen my day.'

As if my thoughts were heard, I received a message from Mikasa.

Mikasa: I heard you were with a man earlier. Who was he?

'Jean, you snitch. I forgot he has her number.'

I don't know what you're talking about. I've been at home all day.

Mikasa: Jean told me you were with someone at Starbucks.

'Snitch.'

Well...


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

 _Mikasa: Jean told me you were with someone at Starbucks._

 _'Snitch.'_

 _Well..._

* * *

Well Jean is a liar. I haven't left my apartment all day.

Mikasa: I'm coming to stay there for a little while.

I groaned. 'Why?'

Why?

Mikasa: My apartment building is being evacuated to check for molds and fungus, so all of the tenants have to leave. So can I stay over at your place until the check is over?

Fine. You can stay here. When are you coming?

As soon as my message went through, there was a knock on my door.

'Who is it? I hope it's not her.'

I stand from my seat on the couch and walk to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Eren." Mikasa's voice resonates through the door. As I opened the door a sigh found its way from my throat.

"Come in and make yourself at home." I said not looking at her, turning away and heading towards my room. As I reach my room and open the door, I check the my clock for the time. '9:45. I need to go to the library.' I turn back and run to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mikasa's voice calls from behind me. I open the door, saying "To the library.", before I close it. I make my way downstairs and begin my long walk to the library.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren sighed as he walked back to his apartment, carrying 3 books in hand. 'Exams are the worst.'

As he reached his apartment door he felt a sense of dread come over him. 'Mikasa is going to be here for awhile. '

As he opened the door he was met by the smell of food. As he walked in he took off his shoes. He set the books down before he walked into the doorway of his small kitchen.

His adopted sister was standing in front of the small oven, stirring a wooden spoon in a pot of something.

"What are you making? "

"Beef stew." She answered quietly. Eren nodded and walked back to his books to take them into his room. 'Eversince she visited America she's been making me try out all of the food from there.' Eren wasn't complaining too much about it though. He went back and picked up his books before heading for his room. Once in his room he closed the door with his foot and belly flopped onto his bed.

"Eren. The beef stew will be done in a while. "

"Okay." He replied back. He opened up his first book and began reading. 'The rest of this day couldn't get worse.' Not long after his phone rang. As he took his phone from his pocket he could only wonder who was calling.

Hello?

Eren? Did you give me the correct number?


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap_

 _Not long after his phone rang. As he took his phone from his pocket he could only wonder who was calling._

 _Hello?_

 _Eren? Did you give me the correct number?_

For a moment, Eren mentally freaked out. It took him a few seconds before he responded.

Yeah. It's me.

"Then why did it take you so long for you to answer?" Eren almost laughed at the irritation and annoyance in the man's voice.

I didn't expect you to call. Which brings me to ask why you did.

"I was trying to make sure I had the right number. Also..."

Levi was interrupted by the call of Mikasa saying it was time to eat. Which Levi didn't appreciate much it seems because he soon yelled...

"Who is that!?" Eren nervously chuckled, calling to Mikasa that he knew before he answered Levi.

That was my adopted sister Mikasa. She's staying here because her apartment is being evacuated to check for fungus and molds.

"...I see...I'm coming over. What's your address?" Levi's question shocked Eren to his core. 'What!?' Levi couldn't come over. Not now!

"What. Is. Your. Address?" Eren reluctantly answered, right before his sister busted into the room.

"Who are you talking to Eren!?"

It's rather short but the next chapter will be a little longer


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap_

 _"What. Is. Your. Address?" Eren reluctantly answered, right before his sister busted into the room._

 _"Who are you talking to Eren!?"_

* * *

"Ummm, Armin." The lie apparently didn't fool her as she reached for my phone but I held it to my chest.

"If that's Armin why can't I talk to him?"

"Because he... doesn't feel well enough to talk anymore. Bye Armin!" I hang up quickly and throw my phone across the room.

"Who were you really talking to?"

"I told you I was talking to Armin." Mikasa stared at me for a moment longer before she turned and walked away.

"Come eat."

"This is good." I set my bowl down on the table as I finish eating. It had only taken me five minutes to eat because I was really anxious about Levi actually coming over.

"Thank you. I did my best." I nod as I take my bowl to the kitchen and put it in the sink. As I was about to go back to my room there was a knock on the door. A sense of dread fell into the bottom of my stomach as I turned back to open the door.

"Oi brat! Open the door." I groan as I imagine Mikasa turning to look at the door.

"Eren who is that?" I groan a little as I open the door for a very annoyed Levi.

"What took you so long to open the door?" Mikasa stood from the couch and made her way over to us. She looked annoyed as well.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Eren groaned silently at the argument he knew was going to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap:_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Who are you?" Eren groaned silently at the argument he knew was going to happen._

* * *

Eren groaned as he stepped between the two of them and pulled Levi inside, closing the door.

"Mikasa this is Levi. Levi this is Mikasa, my..."

"Fiance." Mikasa interjected and Eren glared at her for a moment.

"Adopted sister. I told you she's staying here for awhile." Eren looked down at Levi as he and Mikasa continue to have a glaring contest. Eren sighed as he walked away for a moment to grab his keys, phone, and slip on his shoes. He opened the door and dragged Levi outside, closing the door quickly.

"Quick. Down the stairs." Eren and Levi race down the stairs as they hear Mikasa open the door.

"Eren!" Once on the ground they quickly race to Levi's car, getting in quickly and driving off just as she gets down to the bottom. Eren sighed softly, grateful that he had taken her car keys as well. He stared at Levi as the older man focused his attention on the road ahead of him.

"Where we headin?" Levi glanced at Eren from the corner of his eye before looking back at the road.

"To my apartment."


	9. Chapter 9

Eren gawked in awe as he looked up at the massive building in front of him. The glass windows gleamed in the sunlight, the many stories that Eren could not count as he stood not far from it.

"Let's go Eren." Levi tugged Eren into the lobby as he lead him past the front desk. Eren couldn't help feeling overwhelmed at how elegant everything looked. Levi pulled him into the elevator, the doors closing right after. Eren was still looking around as Levi pressed the button for the top floor.

"Wow..." Eren's attention was immediately drawn to the glass window, the large piece of glass stretching farther than the living area. Eren walked over to it, peering out the window. Looking down he could almost see the whole city.

"Eren, come back and take your shoes off at the door." Levi's annoyed voice made Eren laugh a little as he turned away from the window. The older man looked at him in annoyance as the other boy walked back to the door. Soon as Eren had taken his shoes he found himself back at the window, staring down at the people below. Levi shook his head in amusement as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Eren?" Eren turned his head towards the direction Levi's voice had came.

"Yes?"

"Have you already eaten?" Eren walked towards the kitchen, following Levi's voice.

"Yes. I had just finished before you came." Eren stopped in the doorway of the rather large kitchen as he looked at the other man. Levi stood looking down at a few papers while wearing a rather adorable apron.

"Then you're eating again." Levi's mumble caused Eren to laugh a little, drawing the other man's attention to him.

"What's so funny?" Eren smiled at Levi as he walked further into the kitchen next to the older man.

"Nothing really. Just couldn't help thinking how adorable you look in that apron." Eren noticed the older man stiffen, turning his gaze away momentarily before he glared at the taller boy.

"Do you have a death wish Jaeger?" Eren was only a little terrified by the shorter male but he couldn't really take him to seriously because of how adorable he truly looked.

"No, no sorry. But what have you decided on cooking?" Eren turned his attention to the papers on the counter, finally noticing that they were recipes.

"I don't know. What are you allergic to?" Eren shrugged.

"Nothing really." Levi sighed heavily and closed his eyes, hand hovering over the top paper. He randomly pointed to a recipe and opened his eyes.

"Macaroni Gratin. Hmmm, are you alright with it?" Levi met Eren's gaze as the boy nodded.

"I've had it before. It's actually quite good." Levi nodded his head in acknoledgement as he looked over the recipe.

"Do you mind if I help?"

"No. Wash your hands first as I gather the ingredients." Eren nodded his head and walked towards the sink.

 **And so commences their cooking session.**

Stopping here.


	10. Chapter 10

"Eren did you preheat the oven already?" Eren turned to see Levi staring at him blankly with the dish in his hands,

"Yeah, can I put it in?" Eren opened the oven door in preparation.

"No but you can set the timer." Eren groaned a little as he walked past Levi to the other counter, picking up the timer. It wasn't long after Eren had set the timer down did he hear a wince come from next to him. He turned his attention to the older man who was staring down at his left hand. On the tip of his index finger there was a light red burn on it.

"Levi are you okay?" Levi nodded his head as put his hand back to his side.

"Yes I'm fine. It'll go away in a way." Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed Levi's hand. He took the tip of Levi's index finger into his mouth. Levi gave Eren a look of shock as the younger sucked on his finger. Levi elbowed Eren in the stomach before making his way over to the sink as the other man held his stomach. Levi stuck his finger under cold water before turning to Eren.

"That was disgusting. You risked me getting an infection you brat." Eren groaned in response as he stood up holding his stomach, laughing a little.

"It always worked for me when I burned my finger." Levi just shook his head in disgust.

"Itadakimasu." Both men muttered, bowing their heads before they began to eat.

"Uwaa. This is delicious Levi." Levi nodded his head in acknowledgement as he ate silently. He thought it was kinda nice having the younger boy's company. Especially since he appreciated his cooking.

"Ah." Levi looked at the other boy seeing that he had finished.

"What is it?" Levi's question barely reached Eren's ears as he found himself unconsciously leaning forward, licking the remaining food from the corner of Levi's mouth. The older man then retaliated with an elbow to Eren's chest causing him to fall backwards on the ground, holding his chest.

"That was gross and unnecessary, Eren." Eren weased a chuckle out as he regained the ability to breathe once again.

"I..couldn't help m-myself." Levi made a sound of annoyance as the younger boy laughed. Eren's phone buzzed in his pocket and he saw that he had a message from Armin. He had already seen the multiple missed calls from Mikasa so he just ignored them as he read the text.

Eren, Mikasa is looking everywhere for you. She says you were kidnapped which I think is exaggerated. Where are you really?

I'm at a friend's house. Don't worry. Tell her not to worry as well.

Okay. I'll tell her. Be safe.

You too Armin.

"Who are you texting?" Eren turned his attention to the voice that came from beside him. He smiled at the older as he turned to face him.

"My friend Armin. Mikasa worried him about me." Levi nodded sitting back on his legs.

"Though you know more about me I don't know much about you." Eren laughed a little.

"Alright, ask your questions."

"College student huh?" Eren nodded as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes. I'm majoring in human genetics and bioengineering."

"Two majors." Eren nodded.

"What do you plan to do afterwards?" Eren sighed as he had thought over it many times before.

"I...truly don't know."

"Well.."

"Eren!" Eren turned towards the front door at the sound of Mikasa's voice.

"I know you're in there!" Eren groaned at the oncoming headache.


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap:_

 _"Eren!" Eren turned towards the front door at the sound of Mikasa's voice._

 _"I know you're in there!" Eren groaned at the oncoming headache._

Eren silently stood up as Levi did as well. Eren looked down and unlocked his phone then groaned loudly.

"What is it?" Eren sheepishly looked down at Levi as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"I forgot to turn off the tracker she put on my phone. That's how she found me." Although Levi looked the way he always does Eren could sense irritation radiating off of him. Levi walked towards the door, Eren following him.

"What are you going to do?"

"No it's what you're going to do." Eren sighed as he looked down at the older man. Levi didn't look the least bit amused with the situation at hand but neither was Eren. Eren looked between the door and Levi.

"Is there another back door around here?" Levi looked at Eren questionably before leading him further into apartment. They soon came to the end of the hall and there was door that stated Stairway/Emergency Elevator

"This will take you to the back alley of the building. Don't get caught by anyone." Levi pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Then pushed Eren into the elevator.

"Bye Eren. As soon as you leave Mikasa will as well." Eren smiled as he nodded.

"Thank you for today Levi." Levi nodded and for a moment there was a ghost of a smile on Levi's face as the elevator doors began to close.

"You're welcome." That was the last thing Eren heard as the elevator. Eren sighed as he unlocked his phone and turned off the tracker. 'Hopefully Levi will be okay.'

Levi POV

'How annoying that girl is...' I sigh softly as I walk back to the front door to find that it's already open. There's a note on the door as well that reads

 ** _If you don't stop seeing Eren that last time he will see you will be at your grave._**

I sighed slightly louder than before. Then a smirk found its way onto my face.

"If that's a challenge Mikasa, then I gladly accept." The mutter found its way out and echoed in the empty room.


	12. Chapter 12

Eren walked out of the back door of the building, making sure that no one had seen him. He was still worried about Levi but he had a feeling that he'd be alright. Eren walked out of the back alley, getting strange looks from people walking down the sidewalk. He didn't care though, he had only one thing in mind at the moment. And that was Levi. Eren walked all the way back to his apartment only stopping at a convenience store for some water and crackers. As soon as he got to the front of the apartment building he noticed a strange car in front of one of the buildings. He'd been living here for a while and he'd never seen that car. A weird feeling settled into his stomach as he walked past it to the stairs. As soon as Eren heard the sound of a car door opening he took off, running up the stairs quickly, As soon as he reached his apartment door he opened it got in and locked it after slamming it. Eren listened closely and heard footsteps outside of his apartment. There was a rustling and then he heard footsteps descending the stairs. Eren waited a moment before opening the door.

On the door was a note. The note read the following:

 _Eren Jaeger, I highly advice you to keep your distance from Levi Ackerman. He is mine and mine only_

 _Zoe_

'Zoe? Who is Zoe?'

Oooohh, what's going on?


	13. Chapter 13

_Recap:_

 _On the door was a note. The note read the following:_

 _Eren Jaeger, I highly advice you to keep your distance from Levi Ackerman. He is mine and mine only_

 _Zoe_

 _'Zoe? Who is Zoe?'_

Eren looks at the note carefully studying it in his hand. He knew he shouldn't show this to Levi. That might make him angry and he didn't want to bother the older man. Instead he pulled out his phone and dialed the number of his most reliable friend.

"Hello?"

 _Armin, it's me. I need to ask you something._

"What is it Eren?"

 _Can you give me some information on Hanji Zoe?_

"How can I not. She's a known researcher on anything that has to do with bodies. Human or animal. She does work similar to do with your school work Eren."

 _Interesting. Can you give me her location?_

"Sure."

Eren looked up at the huge building in front of him. The building was pretty impressive but he kinda expected this as Hanji is well known.

Eren POV

I walk into the building quickly, not wanting to draw attention by just standing here. As soon I as I get to the reception desk I'm quickly ushered into a dark room.

"Hello Eren Jaeger. What is it that has brought you here?" I shiver as a creepy female voice echoes throughout the room. From that I learn I'm probably in a laboratory.

"I'm here to talk to Ms. Hanji. It's about something she sent me." There was a gasp and then lights came on. I look around and see that my suspicion was correct. Not too far from me there's a brunette haired woman in a lab coat not too far from me. She's wearing glasses and has a weird expression on her face. One I don't recognize.

"You don't have to call me Ms. Hanji, Hanji is fine. Before we talk may I have a sample of your blood?" I furrow my eyebrows at her request but stick out my arm after rolling up my sleeve.

"This is so interesting!" I look at Hanji in surprise as she stares excitedly at the results. Then she turns to me and latches onto my hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Please allow me to run tests on you and help me with my research?" I look at her, completely shocked but I found myself nodding my head slowly.

"Thank you. Now in return I'll explain that note I sent you." Hanji pushes up her glasses and takes on a serious face, clearing her throat.

"I am being blackmailed by one of Levi's colleagues acquaintances. Her name is Petra Ral. She is the daughter of the owner of The Rose Company and she is obsessed with Levi like I am obsessed with my research. She threatened to kill my only two test subjects if I didn't attempt to scare you away. So I wrote that note and had one of my assistants leave it on your door."

"Wait, how do you know where I live?"

"Petra gave me your address. She's been watching you ever since you met Levi. She has eyes everywhere." I nod though I'm having a little trouble understanding. Then I remember what happened on the way here.

 _Flashback 20 minutes ago_

 _I scratch my head as I look down at my own written direction. I sigh as I round a corner and bump into someone. It was a man in a black suit and sunglasses. He looks like a security guard for the president._

 _"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The man walked around me and continued on his way. 'That was weird.' I watch the man walk to another man in the same clothing. He says something to him and then they both look at me. I turn and quickly walk away. Not wanting to understand what they could've been talking about._

"So Eren, you're a two major right?" I look up Hanji as she pulls me from my thoughts.

"Yes."

"So this would be perfect for you, wouldn't it? I'll even pay you for assistance." I think about it a little then nod.

"Sure. Just as long as I stay in one piece." Hanji squeals and pulls me into a hug.

"Yay! Welcome aboard Eren!" I laugh a little. She releases me and smiles, even more of her hair, which is in a ponytail, sticks out.

"Can't wait for you to start." I nod and respond with something similar. I hear the door to the lab open but I don't turn around.

"Oi! Shitty glasses?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Recap:_

 _"Yay! Welcome aboard Eren!" I laugh a little. She releases me and smiles, even more of her hair, which is in a ponytail, sticks out._

 _"Can't wait for you to start." I nod and respond with something similar. I hear the door to the lab open but I don't turn around._

 _"Oi! Shitty glasses?"_

I tense up a little as I hear Levi's voice behind me. The way he sounded he seemed angry about something.

"Eren? What are you doing here?" I laugh nervously as I turn around in my chair to look at the shorter man. He's frowning more so than usual. He was gripping something in his hand and then it hit me.

"You found… the note, didn't you?" His eyes began to focus on me rather than what they had previously been focused on, which had been Hanji.

"You left it on the floor and it annoyed me so I picked it up to throw it away. But then against my better judgement I uncrumpled it and read it. Which brings me to my current question," Levi turns and looks angrily at Hanji, "What the hell is your problem, shitty glasses?" Levi takes a step forward towards Hanji. I immediately stand up from my chair and stand in front of Hanji, blocking her from his view.

"It… wasn't her decision. She's being blackmailed." Levi looks up at me, still glaring.

"What?" Levi glances at Hanji as she steps out from behind me.

"Petra doesn't want you with Eren. She's threatened to kill my test subjects so I wrote that note."

"You wrote this stupid ass note… so you could protect your test subjects?"

"Yes! They are important for my research. And now I have Eren to help me as well." Levi looks over to me as I laugh sheepishly.

"You're going to help her?" I nod and he jerks his head in a downward motion before lifting his head and meeting my gaze with his own cold one.

"You are insane just like her," Levi sighs and a slight smile appears on his face but it leaves just as quick as it came,"but back to the business at hand. What should we do about Petra?"

"I thought you would've known a way to solve this problem." I sigh as I sit back down, getting a headache. This one is one of the most worst ones I've had in awhile.

"Eren what's wrong?" The pain from the headache almost drowns out Levi's voice.

"Eren?...Ere-?" Darkness creeps into my vision and soon becomes the only thing I see.

Levi and Hanji look down at Eren as he appears to have passed out. The younger boy's hair turn a deeper brown and gets slightly longer. His eyes open slowly and they're no longer their teal-green but instead a deep emerald color. A soft groan escaped the boy's throat as he shifts slightly. Levi looks over at Hanji in disbelief and he finds that her expression shows the same disbelief.

"You didn't test anything on him before I arrived?" Hanji slowly shakes her head as she attempts to calm herself down and prevent herself from squealing in excitement.

"N-No I hadn't. What triggered this I...have no idea." Eren turns his head side to side, slightly stretching before saying anything

"This isn't the first time this has happened." The older two were surprised at how deep Eren's voice had suddenly become, their initial shock never wearing off.

"This has happened before?" Hanji looks at Eren in surprise at what he had just said.

"Yes, quite a few times before now. Especially when I was younger. I found that the major factor of it was the headaches that I get. They had slowed down for a while after…" Eren cuts himself off as he sighs then laughs bitterly.

"Since what Eren?" Eren looks at Levi with a shielded gaze as he sighs in slight annoyance which Levi found was different coming from Eren.

"Something that would change the way people saw me for the rest of my life."


	15. Chapter 15

_Recap:_

 _"Since what Eren?" Eren looks at Levi with a shielded gaze as he sighs in slight annoyance which Levi found was different coming from Eren._

 _"Something that would change the way people saw me for the rest of my life."_

Eren sighs and shakes his head. He takes a seat and gestures for the other two to sit as well. As soon as the other two were seated, Eren leaned his head onto his hand and sighed, thinking of whether or not he really wanted to tell what happened.

"When I was a kid, I was known for my temper. I got angry easily, which made me the perfect target for bullies. Which caused me to get into a lot of fights." I rake a hand through my hair as I stare up at the ceiling.

"During these fights I would get terrible headaches like just now and I would blackout. This caused my appearance to change like now. But I would be unconscious for the rest of the fight and when I came to, several people would be hurt and there would be a little bit of blood on my hands." I lean forward to look down at my hands, I didn't want to make eye contact with anyone yet.

"I would stay looking like this for a little over an hour but then I would go back to the same afterwards. This continued and it began to become worse. So my parents..." I swallow hard before continuing,"began homeschooling me and making me attend anger management classes. Over time I stopped getting angry as much and I stopped attending the classes. " I sigh heavily as I clasp my hands together tightly.

"Then 5 years ago, when I was in high school, it was the end of the day and I had been gathering books from my locker..."

 _Flashback 5 years ago_

 _Eren stood at his locker, putting away his books as it was the end of the day._

 _"Well if it isn't Jaeger." Eren groaned silently at the sound of Marlowe's voice, knowing exactly what was about to happen._

 _"Oi faggot! Turn around when someone's talking to you!" A fist collided with the back of Eren's head causing him to hit his locker and fall to his knees holding his head. He heard howls of laughter erupt from behind him as he fought off his oncoming headache._

 _"You're pathetic." A girl's voice rang from behind him before a boot collided with his side, knocking him sideways. Even more laughter erupt from behind him as they all started to have their own kicks and punches at him. 'Don't black out...don't black out...' Eren's head felt like it was going to explode the longer he tried to stay conscious and he soon found himself passing out._

 _A loud roar echoed through out the empty hall, screams followed afterwards..._

 _Eren awoke later on, feeling dizzy and disoriented. He took a look down at himself and saw blood covering his hands, shirt, and pants. It was all over his locker and other lockers. One locker in particular was dented and caved in. Eren soon found himself fearing to look further around himself but he did._

"I had almost killed all those kids. Some, as I was told, had taken some brain damage and could've been put in a coma. After that, we moved away and I continued school in this city. But the news had already traveled... I was an outcast and made few friends." I shrug bitterly as I shake my head trying hard to keep my composure but it was becoming hard. My head was beginning to ache from unshed tears.

"Eren." I felt a hand be placed comfortingly on top of my head as Levi softly called my name. I slowly lift my head to see Levi and Hanji looking at me, as if they both just wanted to help me in anyway that they could.

"It's okay." They spoke the same words with the same amount of comfort and pity. I almost immediately begin sobbing into my hands. I hadn't cried this hard since my parents had died. No one had ever looked at me the way they had.

"Eren, are you okay?" I move my folded arm away from my eyes to look at Levi who was standing in front of me. I had stopped crying a while ago and now I lay on the couch in the lobby of Hanji's research facility. It's actually quite comfortable.

"Yeah. I'm fine now." Levi nods his head and looks down at his phone.

"Eren, do you want to come stay at my place for a few days? I'm sure you don't want to face your sister right now and I'm sure that Petra has all eyes on your place right now." I pretend to think about it before smiling softly.

"Yeah." Hanji walks out of her lab with a manila envelope in hand.

"Here Eren, this has your work info and schedule. There are also some papers you have to fill out and bring back, okay?" I nod my head and she smiles brightly and enthusiastically.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I nod and she walks back into her lab. I stand up and stretch, envelope in hand.

"Let's go." I follow Levi out to his car and I see that it's gotten pretty dark out here. We get in the car and drive back to his place and I find out Hanji's facility isn't that far away from my school campus nor Levi's apartment building.


	16. Chapter 16

_Recap:_

 _"I'll see you tomorrow." I nod and she walks back into her lab. I stand up and stretch, envelope in hand._

 _"Let's go." I follow Levi out to his car and I see that it's gotten pretty dark out here. We get in the car and drive back to his place and I find out Hanji's facility isn't that far away from my school campus nor Levi's apartment building._

"Eren you don't have to go to school tomorrow do you?" I turn my attention from the TV to Levi as he walks into the living space with popcorn. I had somehow gotten him to agree to watch a horror movie with me.

"No I don't." Levi nods and sits next to me, setting the popcorn down on the table. It was already 9 PM so of course soon after the movie we'd be heading off to bed. And since it's my first night here Levi is allowing me to sleep in bed with him. Yay!

"Levi?" "Hn?" "You don't have to go to work tomorrow do you?" "No I don't but you do." "I know." I sigh, anxiously awaiting for what tomorrow would hold for me. This would be the first job that I could enjoy working at. I reach and grab a handful of popcorn and eat it piece by piece, my eyes never leaving the screen.

"Eren?" I look over at Levi, curious as to what he wanted to ask me. Levi has his whole body turned facing me, legs crossed indian style. He motions for me to sit closer to him. I reluctantly do so, feeling nervous to what this could mean. Once I have, both of us sitting crossed legs in front of each other, Levi sighs heavily, as if he had been holding his breath. I sigh quietly, casting my gaze downward, feeling that after earlier I was now only a trouble for him.

"It's okay if you don't want me around after this. I..."

"What are you talking about?" I immediately and quickly look up at Levi, meeting his now annoyed and... worried expression.

"Why would I ever let you leave for no reason?" I furrow my eyebrows a little and sigh.

"Did you really think anything from your past will faze me Eren?" I uncross my legs and prop my arm and head on my knee, closing my eyes afterwards.

"I just thought..." A warm hand is placed onto my head and it slowly lifts my head back up so now I'm forced to meet Levi's stare. I guess the same thing is running across our minds as I see him lean in closer and I meet him halfway. My lips are almost touching Levi's...just as the doorbell rings causing me to jump back in surprise, my face the same color of a tomato. Levi clicks his tongue annoyed and makes his way to the door. I follow behind him, calming down little by little.

"Who is it?" Levi calls through the door, apparently still annoyed at being interrupted by whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Levi-san. It's me. I need to talk to you." A female voice is soon heard after. Levi inhales sharply and I look at him in concern as he turns and pulls me towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Levi sighs and leans against the counter.

"That's Petra."


	17. Chapter 17

Recap:

"What's wrong?" Levi sighs and leans against the counter.

"That's Petra."

"That's Petra… outside?" Levi nods. I sigh heavily as I slowly slide down to the floor. I look up at Levi and can clearly see annoyance on his face.

"I'll stay in the kitchen while you open the door and see what she wants." Levi looks a little uncertain about my idea.

"Are you sure?" I nod and Levi reluctantly walks out of the kitchen and to the door. I listen closely as he opens the door...

"Are you alone Levi?" "Yes." "Good." The door closes and I hear soft footsteps leading towards the living area.

"I have something important to tell you about that boy you met on the way to your office." I stiffen at the thought of what she could possibly add to my story… no it couldn't be that she knows about that? I shudder at the thought. 'No way!'

""Petra, may I ask you a question?," I hear Petra attempt to speak but Levi doesn't give her a chance,"Why is it that you asked me if I was alone when I live alone and hardly ever have guests over?" I snicker a little and listen even closer as the agitation is his voice grows.

"Well um-" "And why is it that you took it upon yourself to watch me wherever I go like some damn stalker?" I nearly choke on my spit at what he'd just said, I hear Petra gasp sharply, obviously offended and shocked she'd been found out.

"W-Why how dare you- I dare!" I jump a little, shocked and a little scared that Levi had actually yelled. It was the first time I'd ever heard him sound so angry. He sounds absolutely furious at Petra…

"Eren come here." I carefully but quickly stand up and walk back into the living area. Petra, I soon see, is a woman who looks to be in her mid-twenties with light ginger hair and amber eyes. She's wearing regular female office work clothes. As soon as she saw me her eyes darkened with anger and I immediately knew, she had something planned. 'She knew I was here the whole time.'

"I knew it!" Petra stomps her foot twice in anger, signaling three men wearing the same outfit as the man I had bumped into earlier today on my way to Hanji's. All three held guns in hand and they were all pointed at the both of us.

"What is this about?" I look at Levi, slightly panicked at our current predicament, whose face never changed though his eyes showed no fear I could tell that he was internally panicking as well.

"Eren Jaeger, at the age of 16 was found innocent of attempted murder because of his "sister's" connections- You leave my sister out of this." I mutter, interrupting her. Petra smiled sweetly but her eyes were a different story. Her gaze shifts to Levi whose glare didn't seem to faze her.

"He told you that he almost killed a lot of his peers but did he tell you he almost killed his father?" My whole body stiffened, my heart almost stopped, but all I did was turn to meet Levi's unwavering gaze. Then he said the words that made me realize, 'I can trust him.'

"I don't care about what he did in the past. I…" Levi pauses, looking me directly in my eyes, he takes my hand in his and squeezes it tightly.

"It hasn't even been a three days since we met but…" Levi turns and looks Petra in the eye.

"I love him. Which means I don't need you."I gasp softly as Petra gasps harshly. My whole face turns red but the moment doesn't last long as I see Petra 'secretly' signal one of her men. Petra claps her hands and turns a cold, dead gaze to me. Looking me directly in the eye, she says," I hope the two of you will be happy… in the afterlife." Petra turns tail and leaves through the front door as the three men move closer and all guns now point to Levi, who is standing right next to me.

"Nighty night faggots."

*bang bang bang*

"Eren!"


	18. Chapter 18

_Recap:_

 _"Nighty night faggots."_

 _*bang bang bang*_

 _"Eren!"_

"Eren... Eren... Wake up please." Faintly I can hear the sound of Levi's voice, but I can't see anything. It's dark in here. I can't even feel my body.

"Eren, if you can hear me please give me a sign." I could hear distress in Levi's voice so for him, I muster up all the strength I have. I I was only able to twitch my finger. I hear a soft surprised gasp come from my right.

"Eren." Slowly I'm able to crack open both of my eyes. The first thing I see is nothing but white, then I can finally see that I'm in a hospital. I slowly and stiffly turn my head to the right and meet grey eyes.

"Hey Levi." It comes as a soft croak, I clear my throat a little and make an attempt at sitting up.

"Don't do that." I jump a little and turn my attention back to Levi and his worried gaze.

"It's fine. There's no pain." I really didn't feel any pain.

"How long have I been asleep?" "6 days." I nod and rub my hands together. I think back to the events that had caused my hospitalization.

 _"Nighty night faggots." On instinct I immediately grab Levi and shield him with my body so now my back is to the men._

 _*bang bang bang* The sound rings into the air and immediately I feel sharp pains in my shoulder and back. My grip on Levi loosens and I end up falling to my knees._

 _"Eren!" I hear Levi drop down next to me. I could feel something sticky leaking and I knew that I would eventually._

 _"You're next Ackerman." I heard Levi click his tongue in annoyance as he softly lies me on my stomach. Refusing to just lie down like a dog, I immediately attempt at standing up._

 _"No, Eren." "Heh, he's got fighting spirit alright." A foot connects with my side and I end up collapsing._

 _"You don't know what your bringing upon yourself." "Trust me, no one's going to miss either of you." Immediately after, I blacked out._

 _Levi_

 _'Crap. Eren passed out cold and his appearance is changing.' A rush of air comes from my left and I instinctively dodge , grab the fist that just missed me, and twist it harshly. The man immediately yelps in pain and drops his gun onto the floor which I kick across the room._

 _"Why you-Argh! What the hell!" I turn and look and see Eren sitting on top of the last guard. He'd already taken care of the other one. And the body looked gruesome._

 _"No! Help! He-" *rip* I shudder a tiny bit at the sight of what Eren was capable of. Eren turned to where he was now facing the both of us, the remaining two in the room. And I could finally see the look on his face. It wasn't human but at the same time it was okay. Blood cover Eren's face, shirt and pants. Some was his, most wasn't._

 _"Let me go! Please don't let him get me." I turn to the man whose arm I still the look back to Eren who was stalking his way over. The man screams as Eren growls an inhuman growl. I release his arm and the man immediately scurries out the door. Eren looks to the door then to me._

 _"There's no need to do that. Come here." Eren obediently crawls on all fours over to me. I get down on my knees, sitting on my legs. Eren lies his head on my lap as I pull out my phone and call the ambulance. I feel Eren go slack in my lap, meaning he had passed out once again._

"Are your wounds really healed Eren?" I turn and smile softly at Levi.

"Yes. See." I lift up the gown and carefully remove the bandages as not to disturb the IV in my left arm and, as I knew, there was absolutely no wounds, scars, or traces that I had ever been shot.

"That... is incredible. Your healing rate is extremely fast, apparently?"

"Yeah. It's always been that way. Anyways, can you go get the doctor?" Levi nods, he stands and makes his way out the door. I prepare the white blanket covering me close to my left arm. I carefully remove the IV and apply pressure to my arm to make sure blood doesn't flow.

"What are you doing young man?" I turn my attention to Levi and Dr. Zacharias, my usual doctor. He seemed too serious today though.

"I'm taking the IV out. It's not necessary." Mike sighs and hands me the clipboard in his hands.

"Fill this out and have Mr. Ackerman sign it afterwards. I'll be outside the door." I nod as Mike makes his way to the door. He stops and turns back to face me.

"There are clothes in the bathroom for you to change into." With that he leaves.

"How are you so buddy buddy with your doc?" I giggle at the slight sound of envy in Levi's voice.

 **Epilogue**

"Eren?" I look up from my book. It's been 9 months since we first met and Levi and I moved in together 6 months ago, meaning we're dating now. We're at the beach currently, it was my idea. Levi hadn't moved out from under out umbrella not once. I, keeping him company, hadn't moved either but was reading a book.

"Yes Levi?" I turn and look into his grey eyes that showed absolutely no emotions at the moment.

"This may seem too soon, but will you marry me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes. I will."

I might make a sequel to this. It all depends in what you guys think :)


End file.
